Steven Universe (AU) (Has OC's)
by Chrome Diopside
Summary: This is my first Steven Universe Fan Fiction so please go easy on me, and give me feedback, if needed. THNX 3


Long ago there lived 5 Gems, part of a war. Their names were Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Rose Quartz, and Chrome Diopside, they are the Crystal Gems. They were friends for as long as they could remember. Once they were in the middle of a battle. They were fighting about 50 experimental gems, and then something horrible happened.

"Garnet, You ready?" Chrome Asked, knowing that fusion was their only option for survival.

"Of course, I'm always ready." Garnet said as she moved back. Garnet started the dance by moving her hands up her body to her hair and fluffed it. Chrome raised his hands to the sky and then put them on his hips and did a little shake. Garnet then lifted her behind in the air, and Chrome also kinda lifted and floated to Garnet and fused.

They were now Goramet, an unstable fusion, that really didn't know right from wrong. "All right after this we are goin' clubblin'." Goramet said.

"Why do they have to yell all the time." Pearl said crossing her arms and looking away from the fusion.

"Now Pearl there's no need to be jealous." Rose Told Pearl.

"Yah, Pearl, there's no no need." Amethyst said and started laughing. Rose walked up behind Amethyst and smacked her in the back of the head.

"Oww!" Screamed Amethyst.

"I'm not jealous." Pearl lied.

Meanwhile, one of the Cluster Gems jumped in the air and punched Goramet in the hip, Goramet looked down at the Gem and got real angry. "Let me tell you something Cluster! You're such a FAKE!" Goramet then made a gun appear with the gem on their neck, and a huge punching glove appeared sticking out of the gun. "Say Cheese!" They pressed the trigger and the glove shot out and once it was in range of the Cluster Gems about half of them was obliterated.

After all that for some weird reason Goramet unfused. Chrome and Garnet looked at each other very confused as to why they did. They shrugged their shoulders not thinking much about it, and danced again. But to Chrome something didn't feel right. Then one of the Cluster Gems grabbed hold of Chrome and interrupted the fusion, and started dancing with him. Chrome was unable to break free of the Clusters grasp. The Crystals gasped and rushed to help Chrome, but one of the Cluster Gems got in the way, they were not going to take away their one chance to become invisible. "NO! Chrome I'm so sorry i couldn't protect you. You're the best little brother in the world, I'm sorry. Amethyst said falling to her knees and tears ran fast down her cheeks.

 ** _Don't Cry Lil' Sis, we had great times at the Kindergarten didn't we. I just never imagined i would go out like this...that this would be my end, and horrible new beginning. Just remember no matter what I'll always be with you.._** Chrome said into her mind right before it happened. an explosion of power went off. "Amethyst get back!"Garnet yelled running to her friend and grabbing her to get away from the explosion. The explosion killed off the rest of the Cluster Gems.

As the smoke cleared they saw what Chrome had become. He looked sorta the same, he still had green hair, orange skin, green, black, and yellow suit with a red star on on it. Except he looked more sinister... more gray looking, and his eyes were red. The Crystals were shocked. Garnet clutched her fists looking down. "Chrome..."

"Wow, this is really intriguing, I've never felt better in my life." Chrome said looking at his palm and clutching his fist.

"What are you, new fusion, which seems to be pretty unstable to me." Rose Quartz said getting ready for anything coming to her. Knowing that she needed to protect the rest of the Crystals, her family...even though she could be jeopardizing a baby gem growing inside of her, right then she didn't care about that she needed to protect the fate of Peal, Garnet, and Amethyst.

"Who, me, heh heh heh, well you should know me but i go by a different title now, you can call me Nightmare Chrome." He said.

"Garnet we need to stop him, NOW. Amethyst Told Garnet.

"No lets give this fight to Pearl and Rose, i don't feel like hurting the life of another by becoming unstable." Amethyst looked down and walked away. Pearl and Rose then did their fusion dance, and became Rainbow Quartz. Then the fight Commenced.

 **10 years later**


End file.
